


First Snow

by Scarlett_Skylar



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Skylar/pseuds/Scarlett_Skylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira wakes up early to discover a nice surprise outside. And he has to show Athrun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

The First Snow by Scarlett Skylar

 

"Athrun!"

 

The former soldier jerked awake at the sharp call of his name. His mind kicking into overdrive before he realized that Kira's voice was excited not panicked.

 

"Urgh." Athrun cracked open an eye and saw that it was still dark outside, before sighing and rolling over to lay on his stomach.  

 

"Athrunnnnnnn!" Kira's voice sounded much closer this time. Athrun pulled a pillow over his head and tried to ignore Kira's yelling. It's too early for this. Why is he even up?

 

"Zala!" Kira snapped annoyed that Athrun wasn't sharing his excitement. He walked into their shared bedroom and flicked on the light which only served to get a frustrated groan from the man on the bed. Kira smiled when he saw that Athrun was using Kira's pillow to hide under.

 

"Get uppppp!" he whined at his partner, walking over to him and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him before shocking his arm in an attempt to make him get up.

 

Kira let out a startled yelp when an arm shot out from under the mound of covers and pulled him down to lay next to his hiding partner.

 

Athrun threw the covers over Kira, effectively hiding them from the light.

 

"Why are you up so early Kira?" Athrun whispered in his ear, his tone husky with sleep; before he started nibbling on the hollow of Kira's neck eliciting a soft moan and causing Kira to squirm.

 

"Athrun! Not for that." he mumbled breathless before shoving his lover back.

 

"Then why?"

 

"Get up and I'll show you." Kira whispered as he climbed out of the bed for the second time that morning.

 

Athrun sighed before throwing off the covers and getting up, squinting at the light. He turned his head to look at the clock on the side table.

 

“Kira! It’s two in the morning!”

 

“I know!” He called as he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Athrun sighed and glanced around before deciding he really didn’t want to get dressed. He followed Kira, stretching as he went.

 

He finally arrived in the kitchen, to see Kira standing by the back door; almost pressed against the glass, his breath fogging up spots on the glass.

 

“Come on!” Kira said impatiently to Athrun, who walked over getting curious as to what had Kira so wound up. Athrun pressed him chest to Kira’s back and looked out the door.

 

“Oh.” He whispered as he watched outside, understanding Kira’s fascination.

 

“First snow of the season.” Kira said softly.

 

“First snow… since we got together.” Athrun whispered as he kissed Kira’s cheek.

 

“Mhm!”

 

“This is why you’re waking me up so early?”

 

“Of course.” Kira whispered as he continued looking out the window and smiling.

 

“Let’s go back to bed.” Athrun whispered, “I can think of better ways to spend our morning.”

 

End

 

 


End file.
